Distance: Gift Fic 'Asuma x Shikamaru'
by Leilita Chan
Summary: Shikamaru focused on firm leather & brass studs pressing the clammy warmth of his fingers. His heart pounded so loud he was certain Asuma could hear it. The Nara felt lightheaded, nervous & desperate all in the same breath. How, had it come to this? YAOI


It's a oneshot bonanza! -Lei

* * *

**Title**: Distance [Written for Kyuubi1010]

**Pairing**: Asuma x Shikamaru

**Rating**: M [Hard Yaoi]

**Genre**: Yaoi/Romance/Age-gap/Smut/1shot/AU/Gift-Fic

* * *

**_*WARNINGS: This is gay fiction. Foul language, adult imagery and graphic fictional sexual scenarios involving MEN are about to ensue. Please do not read if you're under legal age in your locality or find any of the above offensive._**

* * *

**DISTANCE**

.

.

Asuma Sarutobi's broad palms dragged lazily up the curve of a supple ass to the small of Shikamaru's back; tracing over his spine with practiced finesse while hazel eyes roved the handsome teen's features. His face was flushed with arousal, eyes a bit unfocused beneath low lids and thick lashes, cheeks framed by wavy strands of dark brown hair from which his customary ponytail was notably absent. Asuma generally preferred it up, but considering the bearded man was an _avid_ fan of having something to grab onto when the mood struck … it was safe to say that he appreciated it down just as much. Asuma smirked rakishly at the thought, fingers dropping away from the heat of Shikamaru's nude skin.

"Come up a lil more babe." He drawled.

The Sarutobi reclined back to make room, then propped both elbows atop winged armrests; one hand creeping down to tug over the hardened length of his cock while his other rested idly against his thigh. Shikamaru wasted no time bracing his hands on either side of the timeworn chair with a nod … It was the same oversized lounger which had taken up residence in Asuma's home-office for as long as the bearded man had been considered a 'working adult'. Basically, as long as Shikamaru could remember. He hadn't seen it in awhile though, not since Asuma had moved to Chicago that past summer. A move which the Nara found incredibly annoying. Shikamaru had nothing against the windy city, in fact he liked the area. However being a resident of Boston, _and_ in high school, _and_ without a car OR a license to his name … It was hard not to resent the fact that the boyfriend who'd previously been his next door neighbor, was now living a thousand fucking miles away. Especially when his parents refused to let him get a job, or to supply him with airfare until he quote unquote: pulled his goddamn grades up!

A good six months had elapsed since that ultimatum had been set forth, and after Yoshino and Shikaku nearly passed out _dead_ when their son handed them his second quarter report: straight A's. Then told them he was officially on the dean's list (Yoshino actually _did_ pass out after hearing that); he'd finally been granted permission to spend his two weeks of winter vacation in Chicago. Not that his parents - who trusted Asuma implicitly - fully understood what that even meant; or what the two of them really _were_ to each other … But that was neither here nor there. Shikamaru's brain shifted back to the present, focusing on the firm umber hued leather and cool brass studs pressing into the clammy warmth of his fingertips. His heart was pounding so loudly against his ribcage that he was fairly certain Asuma could hear it too. The Nara felt lightheaded, nervous, wanton and desperate all in the same breath. As logical as that was in Asuma's sexy ass presence … it still felt kind of strange. How had it come to this? Shikamaru had known the Sarutobi for his entire life, they were closer than brothers and yet the sixteen year old could hardly even recall what things had been like before they'd hooked up. Brothers? Had they really seen themselves that way in the past? Had there ever even been a time when Shikamaru hadn't craved more? When the mere sound of Asuma's voice _didn't_ burn into the pits of his stomach. When the feeling of the man's large hands _didn't_ make his entire body shake … when he could look at the Sarutobi without aching to be kissed, then thoroughly screwed into the nearest hard surface?

_Mmm_ …

Shikamaru's breath quickened and he finally scooted forward in Asuma's lap. The warm fuzziness of the big man's thighs brushing against his ass as he moved offered an arousing reminder that they were both stark naked. The teen's mouth opened as if to speak, but then closed only a moment after. It was pointless. Saying something lame like 'I missed you' just wasn't good enough. Three words couldn't _possibly_ convey the clusterfuck of need coiled inside him at that moment; writhing and searing through his head, heart and cock in an endless circuit. Shikamaru's hands tensed and both of his legs straddled wider over the leather armrests as the Nara leaned in until his forehead fell gently against Asuma's. He pushed himself up, hovering just above the older man's sex which was steadied upright by one large hand … Then slowly, _slowly_ … Shikamaru lowered himself against it. A gruff whine left him when blunt head pressed to his slicked hole, the same taut ring where Asuma's fingers had been buried for a good half hour before ... Milking Shikamaru's prostate in a slow, torturous stroke that had left the gland swollen and his cock trapped desperately on the edge of oblivion. Shikamaru needed him so badly. He needed to be fucked, he craved that deep pounding that would finally shove him over into the bliss of full release. The teen shuddered and his brows knit in concentration as he bore his weight down harder. Holding his breath until his body suddenly jerked and a pleasured gasp tore from his lungs; the girth of Asuma's cock forging inside him at last, stretching him wide though it was barely an inch deep.

"F-fuck!" Shikamaru whimpered, pausing before carefully rolling his hips down to take a little more.

Asuma watched intently, his steely muscles tensing as the boy's tight heat swallowed him in. "Mm, that's it … all the way." He rumbled.

Shikamaru gave a shaky grunt, huffing and teething his underlip as he surrendered to gravity and Asuma's thick cock slid up inside him bit by bit. Penetrating his walls with the deliciously familiar burn which he hadn't felt in far too long. Asuma continued watching from under lust heavy lids, but made no move to help the process along. _That_ after all was Shikamaru's responsibility … as per his instructions.

"_Hnn_ …" The Nara slumped forward at last, quaking faintly as his butt came to rest in the cradle of Asuma's lap; ass filled to its limits by the man's massive cock.

Beneath him, Asuma finally let out a husky breath. "Good boy." He praised, his own pleasure laid thick as honey on his deep voice.

The Sarutobi's hands caressed Shikamaru's legs up and down from knees to waist. Inside the slick heat of the teen's body Asuma's dick twitched and throbbed, basking in its captivity. Though neither of them had moved an inch, just being inside Shikamaru again was almost unbearable. Christ it felt _too_ damn good … Crazy and incredible all at the same time. It truly was nuts, the thought of them having sex; not to mention the idea of him and Shikamaru being in an actual goddamn relationship. Mature as he _thought_ he was, Shikamaru was still way too young for this … and Asuma himself was way too old not to know better. The moment the younger male had crossed the line, he should have stopped him … But Asuma hadn't. Instead he'd allowed it. For reasons he was still trying to understand, he'd taken Shikamaru into his bed. He'd claimed the gorgeous teen with relish and done things that Shikaku and Yoshino would undoubtedly flay him alive for if they knew … All the while telling himself he needed to stop, to man up and be the adult. He'd even resolved to break things off once he'd gotten to Chicago. However just two weeks after he'd moved Asuma had quickly realized … that he was in trouble. In his thirty three years, he'd never even known he was _capable_ of missing something as much as he missed Shikamaru. As a lover, as a friend, as _family_ … When exactly had the lazy little brat come to mean so goddamn much? When had he started to _hate_ being away from him? Asuma's patience ran thin at that revelation and he arched up to roughly capture Shikamaru's lips with a groan. The younger brunette shifted atop him in an eager attempt to start moving, but the Sarutobi's arms quickly wrapped around his waist, anchoring him firmly.

"Nope," Asuma husked evilly, nipping at Shikamaru's bottom lip. "Stay there."

"What the hell!" The teen protested in impatience.

"There's no rush …" Asuma chuckled, wide palms slipping down to cup both of the boy's pert ass cheeks.

Shikamaru groaned softly at the taunting words. The cold metal ring currently fastened tight around his aching cock and balls _begged_ to differ; but when Asuma Sarutobi spoke … Shikamaru listened. Always had, always would.

"Such a fucking asshole." He muttered in begrudging surrender.

"Mm, we really gotta do somethin bout that mouth." Asuma drawled sternly, teasing the pouting teen with a barely there thrust, which slight as it was _still_ managed to pull the most delicious little groan from Shikamaru's throat.

Asuma grit his teeth at the sound, precum welling up then losing itself inside the boy as a sharp pang of lust tensed through his cock. In that split second his intentions to make Shikamaru wait flew right out of his sixtieth-story window. Asuma reached up and cuffed behind the Nara's neck instead; pulling him down into a hard kiss as his hips pressed in all the way once, before gradually adopting a _ridiculously_ slow grind. Shikamaru shuddered. His jaw clenched and his grip clawed fiercely at the armrests in an effort to prevent himself from reaching down to stroke his own cock - another one of Asuma's no-no's. The Nara's neck lolled to one side helplessly, honey brown eyes slipping shut as his boyfriend's sex slowly slid in and probed the deepest parts of him. Every single movement sent a burning chill racing up Shikamaru's spine as the tight ring of his ass clung to the Sarutobi's hard length; relinquishing its hold only when the combination of a driving thrust and ample lube _forced_ it to do so. God, he'd missed this. This aching fullness, the throb and pulse of Asuma's cock buried inside him, the coarse fuzz and solid heat of the man's big body flanking his own. Shikamaru had missed all of the above, and more … like crazy. And it was written all over his face. Asuma bit his bottom lip at the sexy expression, his fingertips kneaded up the boy's inner thighs then cupped firmly around his balls, causing Shikamaru to gasp in pleasure as lust flared and perspiration bloomed on his skin.

"Mm, you missed this dick?" Asuma purred gruffly.

"_A-asuma …_ I … mmm …" Shikamaru moaned, searching for words among the jumble of need and hunger which currently crowded his mind.

"Did you?"

"F-fuck yes." The Nara rasped emphatically. His face fell forward against one broad shoulder, palms worshiping the contours of the Sarutobi's hard pecs as his lips pressed kisses to the man's warm skin. "Every … single, day." The teen breathed, fingers rising up to tug in Asuma's thick hair.

"Every day huh …" Asuma hummed, a satisfied smile playing on his lips. He turned slightly, nose nuzzling into the messy waves of Shikamaru's hair which smelled sweet with the scent of shampoo.

"Saru …" Shikamaru mumbled.

"What baby?" The man droned, thumbing over the root of his lover's cock.

"Don't cheat on me."

"Don- … wait, what?" Asuma chuckled, pulling back a bit at the completely random statement.

"I'm not stupid … I _know_ how you are, and I know it's annoying that we can't see each other." Shikamaru elaborated. "But I'll graduate in two years and then come live out her-" The Nara suddenly paused, realizing he might've gotten ahead of himself. "I mean, I'll get my own place of course. I won't bother you or anythin." He added.

"Idiot." Asuma drawled, biting the lobe of Shikamaru's ear in punishment. "What the hell do you need your own apartment for, you think I'd let you live anywhere else?"

"I can stay here?"

"Not 'I can stay here?' …" The man asserted. "You're _gonna_ stay here Shika. And whenever I move again, you'll come with me. End of story."

Shikamaru answered the words with a roll of his hips, teeth sinking hard into Asuma's shoulder with a passionate growl. Telling the Sarutobi that he understood, while also reminding him that they had more pressing matters to attend to … As if he could've possibly forgotten. Truthfully the idea of waking up to Shikamaru in his bed every morning, had only served to make Asuma about ten times harder than he already was. The Sarutobi reached around with a grunt, both hands clutching hard at the Nara's ass while his cock drove deeper inside him. His tongue swirled over the boy's throat, a low moan vibrating against sweat-slicked skin in between harsh explosions of breath. His desire was instantly ablaze. At that moment he wanted nothing more than to slam up inside Shikamaru hard and fast, make the boy writhe and scream for him … but Asuma forced himself to be still, resisting temptation in favour of delivering what he knew would be a much sweeter reward … every bit of which Shikamaru deserved.

"Lemme see those eyes." Asuma husked.

Shikamaru managed to sit back a bit as his lashes parted drunkenly. Once their gazes met Asuma lifted him up by his waist; fully enjoying the pleasured moan of surprise that tumbled from the younger brunette's open mouth … then after a moment he slowly but firmly pressed Shikamaru right back down. Pushing the Nara's tight ass all the way into the curve of his own lap while bucking upwards at the very same time, forcing Shikamaru to take him to the hilt.

"UgH!" The Nara cried hoarsely, a spasm of ecstasy causing him to double over. "P-please." He choked. "_Faster_."

"Mm," Asuma hummed. "Feels good?"

"Y-yeah."

"What does?"

"Your … _ah_ your dick!" Shikamaru growled, throwing his head back as his hips began to rock, grinding down in desperate search of stimulation.

Asuma groaned and quickly shifted upwards. Slipping both strong arms around the teen's waist then hugging Shikamaru against him … Crushing their mouthes together while one hand coasted up the Nara's back to grip his nape.

"Been so long." The man husked between torrid kisses. "Seven damn _months_ I've wanted to be in you like this."

"Babe please …" Shikamaru begged. "Need to cum … with your dick … inside me."

Asuma's jaw clenched and he abruptly pulled back, chest heaving slightly.

"Get up and turn around." He commanded between shallow breaths.

The Nara's forehead creased. He didn't want to get off of the Sarutobi's cock, not even for a _second_. But it hadn't been a request … he knew that well enough. Shikamaru gingerly pushed up, shivering when Asuma's length slipped out of him. He then eased back towards the man's knees, got up as quick as stiff legs allowed and turned around. Asuma's hands were on his waist in less than a second, pulling him back with a snarl.

"Now sit that ass right here … all the way, mmm … _ughh_ damn Shika." The man's head tipped back in ardor as the Nara eagerly obeyed, pillowy walls slowly sheathing inch upon inch of his hard dick.

He waited until Shikamaru's body had taken him fully then without warning, Asuma's powerful hips abruptly jerked into motion; thrusting upwards at a steady demanding rhythm.

"Ngh!" Shikamaru's mouth fell wide, throaty whimpers tumbling from kiss bruised lips. "D-don't stop … _hnn_ … ah ye-_ahh_ …. oh … _PLEASE_!" He gasped.

Asuma's chest rumbled as the Nara's stammering cries seeped through his senses and made his cock throb painfully. It was a sure sign that the boy was half gone when he started to sound like that. Like a pleading little slut … _his_ to be exact. Asuma groaned again, both palms sliding up Shikamaru's lean stomach then back down again. His hips stopped moving and for a moment - in the absence of bare skin slapping - all that could be heard in the humid room was their combined harsh gulps for air. Both of them were by that point slick with perspiration and Asuma's hand slipped up into Shikamaru's damp hair; yanking the boy into a savage kiss while also coaxing his weight to fall fully against his broad chest. Once Shikamaru settled back, Asuma hooked both hands under the teen's thighs then lifted him up until only half of his cock remained inside. A breathless few seconds stretched on before desire firmly grappled hold of the reins. Asuma slouched down a bit for leverage, braced the balls of his feet against the floor … then began fucking upwards into that sweet vise of flesh with a wayward moan. A sound which was soon echoed by Shikamaru's trembling sobs of gratitude. They'd waited and paced long enough, in fact maybe _too_ long. Asuma was sure that if he didn't get both of them off - and fast - neither would retain even a sliver of their sanity. His body moved like a machine, corded muscles rippling underneath tanned skin as his thick cock slammed deep over and over, testes slapping against the fleshy warmth of his lover's tight sacs with each hard thrust. He imagined that the Nara's balls were probably so tight they hurt by that point, if Shikamaru's poor cock - which was coloured a deep shade of red - was anything to go by. But even so he had been perfectly obedient. He hadn't so much as _attempted_ to touch himself … not even once.

"Such a good boy …" Asuma praised aloud between raspy breaths, his tongue tracing up the curve of Shikamaru's neck to his ear. "God, I am gonna cum _so_ deep in this ass." He promised softly.

"Ahh, _ahnnn_ … mm …" Shikamaru trilled, toes curling as his ankles bobbed high in the air and his cock slapped back against his stomach, so close to release that he could taste it. "_Fuck_ me." The Nara begged, slipping one hand behind Asuma's head then leaning in feverishly until their lips crashed together. "Love … you." He panted between sloppy kisses.

"Mm … love you too kiddo." The man droned, thrusts slowing as he savoured a few more nips and sucks. "Now … cum for me."

The man's hips jolted into action once again, this time at a merciless speed. Shikamaru's head tipped back and his spine arched.

"Oh! Yeahh … ah fuuuck!"

Words trailed off as Asuma's hammering cock reduced Shikamaru to a mess of sobbing pleas. It was as if his cockring was the last thing tethering him to reality, the last thing preventing him from screaming bloody murder …

"FUCK, ASUMA!" Shikamaru's sudden cry tore through the air.

Asuma had finally robbed the Nara of his last anchor as he began pummeling the teen's sweet spot with each quick thrust. Causing Shikamaru's eyes to roll back as his mouth fell open in a series of unintelligible shouts. In less than a minute Shikamaru was thrown over the edge; and when full climax slammed into him at last, not a sound escaped the boy's gaping jaw. His pleasure was too intense … but beneath him, a husky feral cry rose up. Asuma's fingers dug welts into Shikamaru's thighs, every muscle in his body straining past its limits as the boy's ass coiled and quivered around him.

"S_hit_ … that's it." The man rasped, burrowing his face past mussed hair into his lover's neck.

Strong hands hastily set the boy down in his lap; one moving up to fist into Shikamaru's coif, the other cuffing tight around the teen's cock. Asuma stroked the swollen flesh hard and slow as a fountain of white choked up and spilled over onto his fingers, strangled by the restriction of the Nara's cockring. With every sticky wave of cum the younger male's ass tightened further and finally Asuma couldn't take anymore.

"UGH!" The man's hands dropped to clutch cruelly at the softness of Shikamaru's thighs as climax was forcibly milked from his dick. "AH … so good … hnnn GOD baby …" Asuma growled hoarsely, spasms rippled his abdomen as tremors shivered through his hulking frame. "My fuckin … _god_ Shika."

Shikamaru moaned, trembling down to the tips of his toes as he felt Asuma's cock unloading thick spurts of hot seed inside him. The Nara's hand fumbled with the clasp of his cockring, tearing it open finally then fisting his own semi with a harsh whine of need. His head fell into the curve of Asuma's shoulder and his back bowed almost painfully. It was right there, that blissful second wave … so close and yet so very far. Shikamaru's features twisted in desperation. Fingers working at a blinding speed over his oversensitive cock. Asuma groaned under him, sensing his lover's feverish pursuits through the wild and sporadic contractions of his ass. Each of which caused the Sarutobi to shudder in ecstasy, despite his weariness.

"Give it to me …" Asuma whispered, wet lips pressing the boy's ear as his palm slid down to cup the Nara's balls then began rolling them slowly. "Gimme that nut baby … right now."

Shikamaru sucked a sobbing breath through his teeth at both the man's touch and his words, his wrist ached from strain and yet he couldn't stop. Not yet, not until he'd grabbed a hold of it … The younger brunette moaned as his hips began to move, using the very last of his stamina to grind down on Asuma's cock which was still half hard inside him. When the Sarutobi's glans arbitrarily grazed over his swollen prostate … Shikamaru let out a sharp almost animalistic sound; the likes of which he'd never made in his entire life.

"ANGGHHRH!"

The entire world seemed to explode in colour and sensation. The Nara's body seized up and stark white burned hot behind his eyelids as warm ribbons of cum shot free to splatter his chest. As the waves tore through him, Shikamaru could barely move, he could barely breathe, the feeling was absolutely and utterly indescribable. It was exhaustion, it was pleasure, it was agony, it was bliss and everything in between. It was a moment which the sixteen year old would forever recall and revere as his first multiple orgasm; arguably the most intense climax he'd had thus far. And considering his partner was Asuma Sarutobi, _that_ … was certainly saying something. When he began to level out, Shikamaru vaguely registered the feeling of Asuma's broad palm working gently up and down his cock … He faintly heard the man's voice rumbling the same five words over and over against his right temple, which was damp with sweat.

"I love you, so much …"

That utterance sank into Shikamaru's soul and his body finally went still; chest heaving in perfect time with Asuma's beneath him. A slight smile curved weary lips as the Nara subsequently realized … that his arms and legs were completely numb.

_Fucking incredible_… He thought.

"God … missed you." Shikamaru mumbled thickly, lips reverently trailing over the scruffy line of Asuma's jaw once … just before he passed out.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[FIN]**

* * *

**A/N: UNF x's friggin INFINITY! Holy CRAP. Woo … So the gift that did NOT want to be written is _finally_ done! Sorry that Shika was so jailbait (16? WTF are you thinking Saru!) lol, I just CANNOT seem to write him and Asuma without digging into that sexy ass age gap-slash-illicit relationship kink :drool: Anyhoo, this is the 1st of a bunch of naughty (and REALLY belated) holiday gifties for some wondrous ppls whom I luv *grins sneakily* I will be rolling out the rest in the coming weeks! This one is for my darling Kyuubi1010, who as you all know is made of pure WIN and whom my head would probably not still be in place without. I started trying to write Minato/Kashi for her (epic fail) THEN I tried something for our Set Fire world. But after getting tripped up by le muses and le timelines and le locations … I said SCREW IT, and happily based it on THIS (see: leilitaffhaven . tumblr . com / post / 15317816341) piccy instead. Which btw I love _and_ … is HOT AS F***! Kudos to Kyuubi and Imli on the artz! Anyhoo I'm off! I hope you all enjoyed our trip down Asuma/Shika jailbaitchairsex lane! Moar to come! As always Commets = MUSE FOOD! Thank you kindly!**


End file.
